nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Uchiha Fumiko
'Character First Name:' Fumik'o ' 'Character Last Name:' Uchiha 'IMVU Username:' xXFumikoUchihaXx 'Nickname: (optional)' Fumi, Fu, Mi-chan, miko 'Age:' 17 'Date of Birth:' 01/03/184 AN 'Gender:' Female 'Ethnicity:' ((Amegakurian ect )) 'Height:' 5'9" 'Weight:' 155lbs 'Blood Type:' O 'Occupation:' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos:' None 'Affiliation:' Amegakure 'Relationship Status:' Single 'Personality:' Outgoing and a tad random at times, soemtimes when she gets too hyper she becomes demented and likes to cut things with her axe. she doesnt quite like making close friends, mabey aquantences but thats about it, after murdering her father she has been on guard, waiting for someone to try and avenge him. 'Behaviour:' Ball of weird Appearence: Axe.png|Fumiko Uchiha's Weapon of choice: RyuMaru the battle axe Shoes.png|Fumiko Uchiha's clan boots 1.png|Facial Close up Of Fumiko Uchiha 2.png|Front side of Fumiko Uchiha 3.png|Backside of Fumiko Uchiha 4.png|Front view of Fumiko Uchiha with RyuMaru 5.png|Back view of Fumiko Uchiha with RyuMaru 'Nindo: (optional)' "I dont need approval to be awesome" "cakes are tasty" 'Summoning:' None 'Bloodline/Clan:' Clan: Uchiha Father: Ryuzaki Uchiha Mother: Satsuki Uchiha Grandfather: Tobi Uchiha 'Ninja Class: ' Jonin 'Element One:' Fire 'Element Two:' (( Wind, Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.)) ((You do not 'Need' a second chakra element, it is just an option. )) -must be learned and allocated before use 'Weapon of choice:' battle axe 'Strengths' Stamina Genjutsu ninjutsu 'Weaknesses:' Medical ninjutsu Kyujutsu Fuinjutsu 'Chakra color:' purple 'Weapon Inventory:' Maximum capacity at: Jounin (70 pieces) Kunai (cost 2 pieces): '''0 '''Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): 20 Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): 0 Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): 0 Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): 2 Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): 2 Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): 1 Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): 1 Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): 1 Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): 0 Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): 0 Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): 2'' List the other weapons here: Battle axe, Windmill blade '''Total: 66 'Jutsu Listz' '''- Basic' Transformation Technique Clone Technique Body Replacement Rope Escape Technique Generic Sealing Technique Genjutsu 'Fire' Fire Release: Flame Bullet Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique Fire Release: Great Flame Flower Uchiha Flame Formation Fire Release: Running Fire Fire Release: Great Fire Destruction Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation Genjutsu: Genjutsu: Sharingan Genjutsu: Unknown Fire Demonic illusion: Tree bind death Demonic illusion: False surroundings technique Demonic illusion: Mirror Heaven and Earth change Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique Bukijutsu *Tier I - Allows use of D rank *Tier II - Allows use of C rank *Advanced - Allows use of B rank *Superior - Allows use of A rank Taijutsu *Tier I - Allows use of D rank *Tier II - Allows use of C rank 'Allies: konohagakure destroyed Amegakure '''Enemies: ((Your enemies, rivals)) 'Background Information:' -In the begining- Born into the great uchiha clan was alot of pressure for little fumiko. Her mother was a talented ninja who died giving birth,and her father was the head of their branch of the clan. When her parents tried for an heir, her father hoped for a boy to carry on the family name, but was instead given a girl. devestated by his wifes passing and the lack of an male heir he saw fumiko as nothing but an eye sore, so he ignored her and buried himself in his work, leaving fumiko home with her tutor/nanny mimiko. Detimined to win her fathers affection and praise she worked twice as hard to become strong. She graduated from the acadamy at age 11, then joined the chunin ranks at age 13. But nothing changed the way her father saw her. After passing her exams and beconing a jonin she returned to her home to visit her grandfathers shrine, there sat his orange and black swirled mask upon an alter, the mask he once wore in his youth, wreaking havioc and laughter amoungst his fellow ninjas and clan members. sighing softly she decided to do something with her life instead of waiting for her father to except her, for he saw her nothing more then trash. that following night she slid from her room in the dead of night, her trusty battle axe that she had recived from her grandfather before he passed held in her hand she snuck into her fathers room, poising the axe up high, with a swift movement the only sound to be heard was a woosh and a twack as her axe cut clean thru her fathers neck, decapitating his head from his body as it rolled across the floor. With a bright smiled stained with blood she walked over to his head, dragging her axe behind her, stopping just before it to bend over and pick it up by the hair, blood dripping from the wound and pooling onto the floor. "Do i make you proud now father? I took your life without you even knowing." she said in a creepy manner as she dropped her axe and held his head close, petting his hair softly. After sitting there holding her fathers head for a bit she reached over for one of the light blankets, wrapping it around the head as she made a makeshift bag out of it, tying it around her waist before reaching for her axe. All of a sudden the sound of a high pitched scream rang in her ears, making her jerk her head up in the sounds direction, there staniding in the door way was her nanny mimiko, the look of horror plastered on her face as she saw the decapitated body of the clan leader and his blood covered daughter. Mimiko heard fumiko ruslte in her room a little bfore things went quiet again, but then she heard a soft sound come from the leaders room, wondering if everything was ok she got her robe and went to go see, and the sight that greeteed her was like something out of a horror novel. with a soft movement fumiko put her index finger against her lips in a "shush" type of gesture before walking twards her. "its ok mimiko, nothing to be scared of" she spoke softly before walking twards her, paniced mimiko began to back up. slowly fumiko made her way to the door so she could slip out and disappear when all of sudden she heard takashi yell twards mimiko "whats wrong mimi?" he said as she approached her. panicked, mimiko ran twards takashi and clung to him "ryu-sama is dead" she cried loudly when taka jerked his head out, catching glimpse of fumiko before she jumped over the courtyard into her room, making quick work fumiko grabbed her travel pack and stuffed some supplies and clothing into her bag, tossing it onto her bag and heading back out to the courtyard, aiming for the eatsern wall of the clans home, the sound of men gathering and shouting behind her began to grow, but she never looked back as she hopped over the wall and disappeared into the night. After running for what seemed like hours, fumiko hid near a small river, in an area full of brush, after sitting for a moment to catch her breath she listened to see if anyone followed her, when there was no sign of anyone she crept over to the small river and stuck her hands in it and tried to wash most of the blood from her hands before pulling a hand full of water to take a deep drink, with a gasp she smiled as the cool refreshing water felt like heaven on her parched throat. after taking a few more drinks she shurgged her bag from her back and pulled out a cloth and dipped it in the water before setting it next to her, reaching to her side to untie the blanket and setting it on the ground, opening it to view her fathers head, his face frozen as if it was in permanent slumber. "well father, i think we should clean you up, people will get suspicious if my bag starts to smell" she giggled and sat back on her butt, dragging her axe over and setting it next to her before reaching for his head, lifting it up to her face she kisssed his lips tenderly before setting him back on the ground. "Love you papa, forever and ever" she began to hum as she lifted her axe, using its sharp edges to scrape his hair, flesh, nose from his skull, piling the scraps in a pile next to her. after being satisfied that she got all the flesh off she turned the skull upside down, reaching for the cloth to try and wipe some of the blood from the top as she looked at the inside, thinking how she was gunna empty his brain out. after some work she was able to knock loose the things in the skull and set the stuff in the pile, carefully examining the skull for anything else that needed to be removed before dipping the skull into the river to wash all the blood from it. after she was sure it was fully cleaned she opened an empty part of her pack and placed his skull inside, smiling gently. "there, now we can travel together and be happy forever father" she said as she cleaned up her belongings and putting her pack on, with quick hand movements she used her fireball jutsu to brun away his flesh and skull innards that sat in a pile on the ground. with a soft smile she headed out on her journey. -3 yrs later- fumiko was now 17yrs old, after murdering her father she had gained the sight of the mangekyo sharigan and spent years developing and perfecting it, taking out rouge ninja and others. rumor had spread of a massive war that spread out across the land and of a ninja of the rain that struck fear into those around him, who could easily walk thru falling rain without anyone even noticing he was there. the information she had gathered spoke of this ninja rebuilding his village and how he was bringing together a group of crazed and ruthless ninja. smiling bright ly she reached into her special large pouch on her hip and pulled out a skull. "well papa, i think i finally found somewhere i can make a home for myself" she smiled at the skull and petted its smooth surface gently before placing it back into her pouch before setting off in the direction of the amegakura village. -to be continued- 'Roleplaying Library:' Testing The New Team leader: Kagato Vs Fumiko - 9/2914 A New Pawn In the Game of War and Peace - 4/24/2014 - 2 points Journey To RyuMaru 4/25/14 - 0 points Finding Kuro 9/19/2014 - 0 points Kunoichi Rumble: Akatori vs. Fumiko 9/23/14 - 2 points Fumiko's Second Hospitalization: The Little Hyuga Heals 9/24/2014 -0 points 'Approved by:' Kagato